<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing With Cherries by AnneWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698483">Dancing With Cherries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe'>AnneWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrations, Dancing, Grumpy Penelope, M/M, Quarantine, sour cherries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is very happy when Baz comes home with the groceries during quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing With Cherries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of the Carry On Countdown. This one is also short, but I am hoping to get something longer soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Baz</b>
</p><p>“Hey,” I  call, closing the door behind me. I set the bags of groceries on the counter </p><p>Suddenly, Simon is barreling towards me with his arms open for what looks like a hug, but he goes right past me and scoops up the groceries.</p><p>“You were gone for so long. Oh, how I missed you! Don’t ever disappear from my life again. That was the longest time I have spent away from you.”</p><p>“Simon? Are you talking to the groceries?”</p><p>During this pandemic, we have been trying to avoid leaving the house as much as possible and when we do leave, I am the only one who does. As far as we know, vampires are unable to get covid. That’s why the vampire bars in Covent Garden have been going wild.</p><p>Simon is digging through the bags looking for something.</p><p>“What do you want?” I ask.</p><p>“Did you get them? The cherries. We have been out for ages. I can’t remember the last time I had a sour cherry scone.”</p><p>“Oh, there right here,” I say, reaching into the closest bag and handing them to him. </p><p>“Ahh, glorious cherries. I can’t stand to have such a great distance between us!” </p><p>He then starts to dance around the kitchen with the cherries held high in the air.</p><p>Bunce comes out of her room. Her hair is piled in a messy knot on her head and she is wearing her striped sleep shorts. Bunce must have been sleeping and Simon’s celebration must have woken her up.</p><p>She pulls her wand out of her pocket and points it at the bags. “<b>A place for everything, and everything in its place</b>!”</p><p>Suddenly all the bags empty and food goes flying around the room. Cabinets and shelves and the refrigerator all get staked with food. Then one last item comes flying out of a bag and hits Simon right on the head. He bends down to pick it up and when he comes back up his eyes are glowing even more than they were before.</p><p>He holds a second bag of sour cherries high up in the air. I guess the place for cherries is with Simon.</p><p>“I’m going back to bed,” groans Bunce as she stalks off towards her room.</p><p>
  <b>Simon</b>
</p><p>“I love sour cherries,” I say, and I really mean it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>